The present invention generally relates to a steering system for a marine vessel and, more specifically, to a steering system for controlling an auxiliary engine through a helm steering system for controlling a primary engine.
Inboard, inboard/outboard, and outboard powered boats are generally equipped with a relatively large engine for powering the boat under normal circumstances. A steering system which controls the direction of movement of the boats typically includes a steering wheel located at a helm. These large engines, however, are not practical for slow travel, as is necessary when trolling, docking, or other slow speed operations. It is very common for such boats to be equipped with a second or auxiliary outboard engine or motor which is relatively smaller than the large engine. The auxiliary motor is typically mounted on the main transom of the boat or, in the alternative, on an auxiliary transom that is carried on the main transom. Often the auxiliary motor is mounted at a location lower than the main transom, which makes it very difficult to use the conventional steering system which controls the large engine for manual steering of the auxiliary engine.
The inventors, as owners and operators of such boats, recognized that there is a need in the field for a steering system which is capable of controlling the direction of movement of the auxiliary motor in response to the rotation of the helm steering wheel. The inventors also recognized such a need for sailboats having an auxiliary motor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and safe means for the directional control of an auxiliary motor using an existing helm steering system for the directional control of the main or primary engine. It is another object of the present invention to provide such directional control of the auxiliary motor when the existing helm steering system is either a cable-type system or a hydraulic-type system.